Budoushu
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Robin quiere algo de Zoro y este parece estar bien dispuesto a ofrecérselo ante el desconcierto del resto de sus nakama que no se esperaban algo semejante aunque si al final la diversión, de una manera u otra, también les alcanza, ¿no está todo bien?


**Budoushu**

Para la mugiwara no ichimi cualquier momento, y lugar, era bueno para hacer una fiesta sin necesidad de que tuvieran algo relevante, más allá de la simple diversión, para celebrar aunque, si les preguntases, seguro que encontraban cualquier motivo para la fiesta por muy absurdo, sobre todo con ellos, que pudiera parecer a primera vista.

En esta ocasión ya nos encontrábamos en la post-party en la tarde del día siguiente luego de terminar de comer y la mayoría de los mugiwara se encontraban descansando desperdigados por la cubierta del Sunny bajo la cálida luz del sol o bajo las pocas sombras que habían en estos momentos en el exterior del navío.

En el banco que circunvalaba el mástil principal se encontraba el kengou medio adormilado, pues ya había dormido un par de horas y ahora solamente se dedicaba a descansar la vista dejando los ojos cerrados sumiéndose en un estado de duermevela donde el resto de sus sentidos se encontraban alerta. Claro que, a pesar de este estado en el que se encontraba, no quería decir que simplemente estuviera ahí tirado dejando pasar el tiempo pues tenía algo para mitigar si bien no el hambre sí la desidia del momento.

Un cuenco con varios racimos de uva tinta que resultaban de lo más refrescante.

¿Ajeno? al kengou un par de intensos ojos trigueños se encontraban con toda su atención fijada en cada una de las acciones que estaba cometiendo de manera automática. Y solamente verle realizar dichas cometidas la hacía querer realizar ella también sus propios cometidos o, dicho de otro modo, cometer algo más que refrescarse con aquellas uvas.

Cometer… perpetrar… consumar…

Ver como atrapaba una uva entre sus dientes para luego juntar sus labios y ocultarla para sus ojos. Incluso podía escuchar como la partieron justo antes de tragársela viéndose el paso por su cuello perdiéndose de su vista.

La punta de su lengua se dejó ver entre los labios humedeciéndolos previsoramente sin dejar de apartar su mirada de aquellas acciones que a sus ojos resultaban tan sensuales y sugestivas de su atención. Le fascinaba como algo tan, a primera instancia, inocente pudiera llegar a verse con una diferente mirada mucho más seductora. Sí, le resultaba muy tentadora y no podía evitar sentirse de lo más tentada queriendo sentirlo de una manera mucho más personal… físicamente íntima.

Vio surgir su figura a la derecha de Zoro emergiendo del mástil principal, primero de cintura para arriba y luego el resto de su cuerpo, para quedarse sentada a su lado. ¿Por qué a su derecha? Para no quedarse en su punto ciego y así permitirle la posibilidad de mirarla si así fuera el deseo de su nakama.

Sentada junto a Zoro vio como su figura, apoyada en la barandilla junto a su pequeño jardín, se deshacía en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura. Con movimientos controlados cogió una uva usando su índice y corazón junto a su pulgar para luego llevárselo a la boca donde fue bienvenido por sus dientes que, como había hecho antes Zoro, lo atraparon seccionándola a la mitad antes de tragársela disfrutando de su carne fresca.

Así estuvieron comiendo uva tras uva cogiéndolas alternativamente sin que en ningún momento sus dedos llegasen a entrar en contacto. Bueno, así fue hasta que finalmente sus dedos entraron en contacto al tratar de coger la misma uva.

Zoro abrió su ojo derecho presto a dejarle bien claro a quien le estuviera cogiendo sus uvas que le habría ido mejor tratando de conseguir para comer entre los dientes de un Rey del Mar cuando se encontró con el último de sus nakama que se esperaba ver a su lado y en esta circunstancia. De ahí que no se le podía llegar a culpar por sus palabras al respecto.

―¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?― le preguntó a pesar de haber visto como los dedos de Robin estaban sujetando la misma uva que sujetaba él.

―Comiendo uvas, Zoro― respondió con cierto tono condescendiente―. Bueno, en estos momentos tratando de comer una uva en concreto― concretó refiriéndose a la uva que ambos estaban sujetando.

Si Robin estaba pensando que Zoro iba a entregársela, aunque solamente fuera una uva, por propia voluntad y así por las buenas iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa aunque, al estar hablando de Nico Robin, uno debería saber que no era de las que se cogían fácilmente por sorpresa o que pudiera llegar a sorprenderla con relativa facilidad.

―Mis uvas, Robin― le recordó Zoro sin soltar la uva―. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarte las tuyas propias?

¿Aquello era una amenaza? Había sonado vagamente como una amenaza pero no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? A quién pretendemos engañar. Se trata de Roronoa Zoro, por supuesto que era una amenaza nada velada sino totalmente clara y directa.

―No quedan más uvas a bordo― respondió Robin sin perder ni la compostura, ni la sonrisa―. En realidad salvo las que compraste para ti no hay otras uvas a bordo.

―Por lo menos lo tienes claro. Son mis uvas.

―Cierto, pero yo dije que las compraste, no que fueran por ello tuyas, Zoro. Podrías ser un caballero y dejarme seguir comiendo de tus uvas como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

―Primero, no soy ningún caballero; y segundo, diría que ya has comido suficientes sin que yo lo supiera.

Aquello último le provocó una afilada sonrisa a Robin y un brillo en sus ojos bastante particular.

―Perdona que ponga en duda eso de que no supieras que estaba comiéndote las uvas, Zoro― la sonrisa de Robin dejaba bien claro lo divertido que encontraba esta situación―. No creo que tu Kenbunshoku Haki sea tan débil así que, ¿por qué ahora quieres impedirme seguir comiéndotelas, Zoro?

―Lo que tú digas― soltó el kengou de mala gana soltando la uva en común torciendo el gesto aunque en lugar de borrarle la sonrisa a Robin solamente hizo que esta se hiciera más pronunciada.

―Arigatou.

El que le volviera a agradecer por algo, sobre todo por algo tan insignificante lograba desesperar a Zoro pues no soportaba que Robin estuviera todo el rato agradeciendo por cualquier cosa cuando, siendo nakama, no debería ser necesario pues es normal hacer algo por un nakama sin necesidad de esperar que te ofrezca una recompensa por ello o un agradecimiento. Tal vez por ello se vio sorprendido por la acción de Robin quien, en lugar de comerse la uva como seguramente habría hecho de no haber cogido ambos aquella misma uva a la vez, se la ofreció a Zoro quien, cogido por sorpresa, realmente cogido por sorpresa con esta acción de Robin, solamente pudo quedarse allí sentado boquiabierto ofreciéndole la oportunidad perfecta para meterle la uva en la boca. Claro está que, en el estado actual de Zoro, estaba claro que fue un accidente el que hubiera atrapado, junto a aquella uva, los dedos índice y pulgar de Robin con sus labios.

Sus miradas cayeron al mismo lugar, los labios de Zoro que habían atrapado los dedos de Robin, para alzarse y encontrarse reflejándose en los ojos del otro. A pesar de que ambos eran conscientes de lo que sucedía, y lo que estaban haciendo, Robin no quitó sus dedos al instante aunque Zoro tampoco separó los labios para liberárselos sino que los dejó de aquella manera mientras Robin fue sacándolos lentamente disfrutando de la manera en que se deslizaban por aquellos húmedos labios.

Cualquiera habría pensado que luego de una situación semejante algo habría podido llegar a cambiar entre ellos dos pero eso no parecía haber sucedido, por lo menos a primera vista, pues siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo antes de aquel encuentro con la uva de la discordia. Comiendo uvas… aunque lo hicieron de una manera, ciertamente, algo diferente a como las habían estado comiendo previamente.

Veían como pasaban una uva acariciándole los labios antes de introducírsela lentamente entre los labios mientras que cuando él iba a darle una nueva uva Robin la recibió sacando ligeramente la lengua para que la posara sobre ella y así llevarla a la boca. Claro que luego ella parecía como si se fuera a comer la uva pero solamente al deslizó sobre sus labios para luego ofrecérsela a Zoro que la comió sin un segundo pensamiento. El kengou le acercó una nueva uva a la boca entreabierta de Robin quien sacó la lengua, dos veces más larga de lo normal, para enroscarse sobre aquel pequeño fruto y tragárselo. Con el racimo en la mano lo situó sobre la cabeza de Zoro quien tuvo que alzar el rostro para poder alcanzar la uva más cercana a él para luego coger la que iba a entregarle a Robin quien sacó cuatro lenguas que encerraron la uva entre ellas metiéndola en la boca y ofreciéndole una traviesa sonrisa.

Zoro vio como Robin se llevó la uva a sus labios, ¿dándole un sutil beso?, antes de ofrecérsela con estudiados movimientos como si estuviera tratando con un animal salvaje que pudiera arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco, algo que no debería descartarse tan ligeramente, aunque cuando fue el turno del kengou para ofrecerle una uva que esta la atrapó Robin entre sus dientes pero, en lugar de partirla y comérsela, acercó su rostro al de Zoro y, agarrándole con una mano en la nuca, le atrajo hacia ella ofreciéndole la uva que llevaba entre sus dientes. A pesar de todo Zoro no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido, aunque fuera por un ínfimo e inapreciable momento, antes de cortar la mitad de la uva y comérsela dejando sus labios unidos y dar comienzo a un fresco beso de dulce sabor.

Había tal silencio que el rítmico golpeo de las olas contra el casco del Sunny retumbaba ensordecedoramente en los oídos de los mugiwara que se encontraban ante la barandilla que había en el exterior de la cocina.

―¿No saben que estamos todos aquí y podemos verlos?― preguntó Usopp al resto de sus sorprendidos nakama ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos.

―Me parece a mí que en estos momentos no se enteran de nada de lo que pueda estar ocurriendo a su alrededor― señaló Franky―. ¡Oi, para de una vez con eso!― le gritó a Sanji apartándolo de la barandilla la cual estaba royendo totalmente desesperado.

Luffy, por la cara que tenía, no parecía entender todo el drama que se había montado a causa de que sus dos nakama estuvieran compartiendo unas uvas ya que, en su opinión, eso no era nada importante aunque otra cosa sería si en lugar de uvas fuera niku.

―Pues no lo entiendo― concluyó Luffy ladeando la cabeza pensativamente.

Sanji usó aquellas palabras en su provecho.

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que mi dulce Robin-chwan pueda estar cometiendo unas acciones semejantes con ese kuso marimo rebajándolas de encantadoras a desagradables?

―¿Eh? Robin no está cometiendo nada― le dijo Luffy―. Robin está comiendo― señaló para la susodicha quien estaba comiendo una nueva uva ofrecida por Zoro.

Nami sentía como si en cualquier momento le fuera a estallar la cabeza si tuviera que seguir soportando más de las idioteces de sus nakama que vale que fueran sus nakama pero todo tenía un límite y estos se estaban acercando a él.

―Es increíble que alguien como Zoro sea capaz de actuar de esta manera, y no con una chica directamente, sino con Robin de todas las posibilidades― se dijo Nami sin poder ocultar su asombro ante semejante escena.

―Ciertamente siento como si se me fuera a salir el corazón al ver una escena tan acaramelada aunque, claro está, ni tengo corazón, ni ojos para ver porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

Solamente Luffy le rió la gracia a su nakama.

―Urusei, mira que sois… ¿es qué no podéis aprender de Zoro en cómo tratar a una chica?― les acusó Nami antes de sentir como se le nublaba la mente―. ¿Acabo de decir que hay que aprender de Zoro en cómo tratar a una chica?

Sanji no paraba de desgarrar sus trapos de cocina con los dientes abatido porque su Robin hubiera elegido a Zoro. Algo así no podía ser real y todo esto tenía que ser una desagradable pesadilla, una de las más terribles _akumu_ que haya tenido la desgracia de padecer, y de la que pronto tendría la suerte de despertar para regresar a su mundo donde Robin jamás dedicaría una mirada de soslayo a Zoro cuando… ¡Pero si eso es lo que siempre ha estado haciendo Robin desde que Luffy la aceptó como nakama tras abandonar Arabasta!

―Eso es muy fácil de hacer― admitió Luffy con cierta petulancia poniendo morros―. Si en lugar de uvas fuera niku seguro que no le habría dado ni un trozo a Robin.

―¡TÚ ERES EL OBSESO DE LA NIKU, BAKAYAROU!― le gritó Nami por muy raro que sonase decirle aquello en voz alta.

―Ah, sí, es cierto. Shishishishi…― como si le hubieras dicho cualquier cosa―. Pues entonces en el caso de Zoro seguro que no le habría dado nada de… ¡sake! Eso es, a Zoro le encanta el sake y seguro que no lo habría compartido con Robin, tal vez un sorbito pero nada más.

Nami se encaró con Luffy quien, para sorpresa de ambos, se lo aguantó.

―Eso lo dices porque tú no serías capaz de compartir tu niku con nadie más que contigo mismo, baka.

―Y lo mismo sería Zoro con su sake― siguió Luffy defendiendo su punto de vista.

Sanji, a la vista de que Robin parecía habérsele escapado, saltó a defender a Nami y tratar así de evitar que su akage se le alejase también de su lado.

―¡Oi, kuso de goma, ni se te ocurra alzarle la voz a Nami-swan porque de lo contrario te patearé de tal maner…!

―¡Sanji-kun!

―¡_Hai_, Nami-swan!― respondió solícito a la llamada de la akage.

―Tráeme una botella grande de sake ahora mismo y dos vasos― le ordenó Nami a Sanji sin que le titubease la mirada que no se apartó ni un milímetro de la de Luffy―. Veremos cómo tengo yo razón.

―La tendré yo porque como senchou conozco a mis nakama como la palma de mi mano.

Nami torció el gesto burlonamente.

―Ha, si hubieras dicho "como un trozo de niku" te habría creído.

Aquellos dos parecían a punto de echarse al cuello del otro, y no de la manera agradable en la que parecían estar sus dos nakama sino buscando violencia y sangre aunque, viéndole de esta manera, también podían ir por ahí sus otros dos nakama conociéndolos como lo hacían.

―Aquí tienes tu botella de sake, Nami-swan― se acercó Sanji bailando sumido en sus ensoñaciones―. Tu solícito príncipe siempre dispuesto a cumplir con tus deseos.

―Arigatou, Sanji-kun― solamente con esto alivió a su nakama de bajón con todo el asunto entre Zoro y Robin―. ¡Y ahora verás como tengo razón!

¿Dijo "verás"? Pero se suponía que le estaba hablando al resto de sus nakama y no solamente a Luffy, ¿no? Pues parecía ser que para Nami le estaba hablando a Luffy directamente y los demás que escuchasen en segundo plano.

Nami, sin aviso alguno, lanzó la botella y los dos vasos con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Zoro quien en un principio parecía no haberse percatado de ello viendo como se le estaban acercando para impactarle en la cabeza. Las caras de pánico que se les puso a varios de los mugiwara contrarrestaban la despreocupada de Luffy y la de alegría de Sanji esperando a que el lanzamiento de la akage diera en el marimo.

Con una sola mano fue capaz de atrapar los tres objetos voladores que se le habían acercado justamente sobre su punto ciego. Pasándose la botella a su mano derecha, luego de ofrecerle una nueva uva a Robin, quien la recogió usando cuatro lenguas que la envolvieron antes de arrastrarla al interior de su boca, lanzó de regreso los dos vasos que, ¿curiosidades de la vida o casualidades?, se dirigieron contra el rostro de Nami quien trató de agacharse y, si no fuera porque Luffy la hubiera ayudado apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza, habrían impactado de lleno.

Brook, cuya atención se centró más allá de lugar donde la espalda de Nami perdía su casto nombre, se contorsionó para poder tratar de verle las bragas de la akage que, llevando aquella minifaldita plisada de sucesiones de tres líneas anaranjadas entrecruzadas, ofrecía muchas más posibilidades que con shorts o pantalones, o faldas largas aunque, ¿cuándo había llevado ella una falda que le pudiera llegar a las rodillas? Esto provocó que aquellos dos vasos, pequeños como para unos chupitos de whisky, se le incrustasen en sus cuencas oculares.

―Yo ho ho ho esto sí que no lo he visto venir― bromeó Brook usando sus nuevos _ojos_ como lupas para admirar mejor el trasero de Nami hasta que una patada de Sanji se los incrustó en su calavera para que cayeran entre la espina dorsal y las costillas y terminar alojadas en su coxis.

Nami no les prestó mucha atención, incluso la bronca que tenía para lanzarle a Zoro la dejó pasar al verle beber de la botella de sake.

―¡Hai, yo tenía razón!― dijo señalando para Zoro―. Pasó de los vasos porque no quiere compartir el sake con Robin.

Nami se puso de morros viendo como Zoro bebía él solo haciéndole perder contra Luffy. O eso parecía hasta que vieron como el kengou le pasó la botella a Robin para que diera un trago.

―¡Yo sí que tenía razón!― dijo Nami toda orgullosa, y aliviada, con las manos en la cintura sin dejar de sonreír.

―Eso no puede ser muy higiénico― señaló Chopper viendo a Robin tomar un trago.

Usopp le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad.

―¿En serio estás diciendo eso luego de que se hayan besado?

Aquí saltó Sanji agarrando a Usopp por el cuello de su camiseta zarandeándolo.

―¡Robin-chwan no besó a ese kuso marimo! Solamente le ofreció una uva y nada más― más ciego es aquel que no quiere ver realmente―. Ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo semejante si no quieres pasarte en ayunas lo que queda de viajes hasta Raftel.

El rostro de Usopp perdió todo su color.

―Claro, digo, no, no hubo ningún beso, no sé en qué estaría pensando para decir algo así porque está claro que no hubo ningún beso cuando lo que ocurrió solamente fue…

―¡SUUUPER!― le interrumpió Franky ofreciéndoles el pulgar alzado a sus dos nakama.

A Sanji se le encendió la mirada y soltando a Usopp, quien puso distancia entre ellos dos, fue a encararse con Franky.

―¿Qué mierdas dices ahora tú, panty-hentai?

Pero en lugar de darle una respuesta, y Sanji de esperarla, siguió con su atención fija en sus dos nakama en cubierta para que, siguiendo dicha dirección, Sanji se encontrase con una imagen que lo dejó completamente sin respuesta posible.

―Eso sí que es un beso… digo, antihigiénico― trató de enmendar Usopp sus palabras aunque no parecía que Sanji le hubiera llegado a escuchar.

Nami, aunque igual de sorprendida que el resto de sus nakama, veía en aquel beso que se estaban dando Zoro y Robin la manera de ganarle la partida a Luffy por lo que, señalando a sus dos nakama, se dirigió al pelinegro con tono victorioso.

―¡**Yo** sí que **tenía razón**! ¿Zoro y Robin están compartiendo el sake o no lo están compartiendo? Yo diría que el llevar el sake en la boca para luego pasárselo al otro con un beso es la mejor definición de compartir algo.

Luffy pareció hundirse por momentos.

―¡Meshi, Sanji!― así por lo menos podría comer algo.

Sanji entró en la cocina arrastrando los pies cabizbajo y completamente derrotado aunque aún faltó el golpe de gracia que vino por parte, involuntaria por supuesto, de Brook.

―Lamento tener que comunicarlo, Nami-san, pero quien acertó ha sido Luffy-san pues, aunque es cierto que Zoro-san y Robin-chan están compartiendo el sake, he podido ver que fue Robin-san quien lo inició.

De rodillas en la cocina Sanji golpeaba el suelo desesperado.

―Shishishishi… sabía que Zoro no compartiría su sake con nadie― ahora la meshi le sabría mucho mejor―. ¡Mucha niku, Sanji!

Mientras Luffy se mostraba encantado Nami le dedicó una mirada asesina a Brook quien fue retrocediendo de espaldas hacia la cocina.

―¿Dices qué tú lo has visto? ¡QUÉ VAS A VER TÚ SI NO TIENES OJOS PORQUE SOLAMENTE ERES HUESOS!

―Yo ho ho ho…

―¡Todos a comer!― ordenó Luffy cogiendo a Nami de la mano para llevarla a la cocina, y de paso salvarle la vida a Brook por mucho que este ya estuviera muerto―. ¡Zoro, Robin!― pero al volver la mirada se encontró con que sus dos nakama ya no se encontraban besándose bajo el mástil principal―. ¿Nani?

―Parece que han decidido pasar de comer― señaló Usopp en voz baja, por la salud, tanto física como mental, de Sanji―. Bueno, más para los demás.

―¿Adónde van?― preguntó Luffy viéndoles subiendo las escaleras en dirección al camarote que compartían Nami y Robin, ¡cogidos de la mano!

―Yo diría que a _comer_ en privado― dijo Nami con una media sonrisa.

Luffy se volvió hacia Nami de manera que su rostro quedó casi pegado al de la akage que tuvo que echarse para atrás para recuperar algo de espacio personal.

―¿Nani? Eso no es nada justo, ¿por qué ellos pueden comer solos en los camarotes?

―¿De qué te quejas?― Nami le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza―. Ahora tú podrás comer mucho más de lo habitual.

Luffy se percató de que era cierto.

―Eso ya lo había dicho yo― señaló Usopp en voz baja siendo ignorado por sus dos nakama y recibiendo la comprensión del resto.

―¡Oi, Zoro, Robin, podéis quedaros a comer todo lo que queráis en el camarote!

Tras los gritos de Luffy se escuchó el estropicio de varios útiles de cocina, y algunos platos, cayendo al suelo cuando Sanji perdió sensibilidad en sus dedos.

―Baka, no digas ese tipo de cosas en voz alta― el recriminó Nami a un confundido Luffy quien no entendía cuál podía ser el problema―. Huele muy bien lo que estás preparando, Sanji-kun― le dijo Nami tratando de animar a su decaído nakama de lo más afectado por su _pérdida_ de Robin.

Más tarde Nami lamentaría haber sido tan ¿directa? con Sanji pues pareció redoblar sus atenciones sobre ella, para compensar la ausencia de Robin con ellos, al límite de empezar a sentirse de lo más agobiada. Algo que nunca pensó que le ocurriría contando que le gustaba que estuvieran atentos a cumplir con todos sus deseos. Afortunadamente, y tal y como había dicho, la comida resultó espectacular acorde con el buen aroma que desprendía. Entonces cuando llegó la hora del postre…

―Mikan kasutera con mikan confitadas…

Era cierto que hacía un rato que el Sunny se mostraba algo más agitado pero como Nami no había notado ningún tipo de cambio importante en la marea no le dio mucha importancia pero ahora, aunque seguía sin notar que sucediera algo con la marea, el movimiento ya no podía ignorarse por completo.

―¡Oi, Nami!― se dirigió Luffy molesto porque el vaivén del Sunny estuviera moviendo, principalmente, sus platos―. Haz que el Sunny deje de moverse así que no me deja comer en paz.

―¡No te atrevas a hablarle a la dulce Nami-swan con ese tono de voz, kusogaki!

―¡Urusei!― ordenó Nami tajantemente lanzándole una dura mirada a Sanji quien pretendía añadir algo más, seguramente alguno de sus piropos―. ¿Eso es…?

Pero Nami no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando una nueva sacudida del Sunny estuvo a punto de tirarla de su asiento, si no fuera porque se agarró a Usopp para evitarlo, a su cara en concreto estirándole la mejilla de tal manera que haría sentirse orgulloso al propio Luffy quien saltó por encima de la mesa hacia la puerta de la cocina ignorando el estropicio que se montó con toda la vajilla y cubiertos cayendo al suelo tras haber podido salvar toda la meshi que aún se encontraba sobre la mesa… y comérsela, por supuesto.

―¿Qué está sucediendo?― preguntó Chopper agarrado al brazo de Usopp.

―¡Es un tsunami!― gritó aterrado Brook antes de coger su violín―. Tocaré una melodía mientras nos vamos hundiendo.

―¡¿NOS ESTAMOS HUNDIENDO?!― el pánico se había apoderado de Usopp y Chopper.

―¡Oi, Nami, deja de robar!― le ordenó Luffy señalándola acusadoramente.

―¡Un tsunami no tiene nada que ver conmigo, bakayarou!― se defendió Nami moviéndose hasta la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraba Luffy―. Y tampoco con el mar porque está en calma― señaló Nami viendo la calma que había alrededor del Sunny hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista.

―El Sunny no podría hundirse por algo tan insignificante como un tsunami― intervino Franky igual de orgulloso del Sunny como molesto por las dudas de sus nakama.

―¡¿Estás diciendo que el pecho de Nami-swan es insignificante, kuso hentai?!

Salvo por los que se habían quedado en sus asientos, agarrándose como locos para evitar ser lanzados de los mismos con aquel incesante bamboleo, el resto de los mugiwara se veían zarandeados siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por el Sunny hundiéndose de proa para luego levantarla y hundir la popa.

―¡He dicho **URUSEI!**― les gritó Nami logrando un silencio total que le permitió escuchar aquello que le había llamado la atención antes de la sacudida del Sunny. Finalmente reconoció el origen del sonido―. Tienes que estar de broma.

―¡SUGOI!

―¡Chotto, Luffy!― pero las advertencias de Nami cayeron en oídos sordos cuando Luffy se balanceó por toda cubierta para acabar sentado sobre el mascarón del Sunny―. Cuando aprenderá a priorizar por encima de su diversión― farfulló Nami.

Finalmente los demás mugiwara también fueron conscientes del sonido, o sonidos, que habían llamado la atención de la akage.

¡¿Acaso no se trataban de… gemidos?!

―Eso suena como…― pero Usopp no se atrevió a continuar sintiendo como se le encendía el rostro.

Pero no podía ser cierto porque cómo iba a poder serlo sin que Sanji se enterase antes que los demás, ¿o sí lo había hecho?

―¿Sanji-san?― le llamó Brook.

Pero Sanji no podía decir nada, con aquella manera de morderse los labios con fuerza marcando la mandíbula, casi al límite de fractura, en un intento por taponar los oídos antes de tener que verse obligado a perforarse los tímpanos para no tener que escuchar aquellos sonidos provenientes de su querida Robin y provocados por Zoro.

De improviso el grito de Nami se sobrepuso por encima de los gemidos de Robin y las carcajadas de pura diversión por parte de Luffy cuando aquel impresionante balanceo estuvo a punto de lanzarla por encima de la barandilla hacia la cubierta de césped. Lo único que se sacó en claro de esta situación fue el despertar por parte de Sanji que acudió raudo al _llamado_ de Nami.

―¡Nami-swaaan!― pero por muy rápido que se hubiera movido no fue lo suficiente para evitar quedar atrapado con el resto de sus nakama que se encontraban en la cocina apretujados en el umbral de la puerta impidiéndoles poder salir de allí―. ¡Malditos, kusogaki! Como le suceda algo malo a Nami-swan por vuestra interferencia os cocinaré a todos para usaros de anzuelo para pescar Reyes del Mar, kusoyarou.

Afortunadamente Nami pudo agarrarse bien y evitar salir volando pero eso le permitió seguir escuchando los gemidos por parte de Robin y sus peticiones dirigidas a Zoro para que, según sus propias palabras, fuera más rápido, más fuerte y que siguiera dándole bien hasta el fondo porque estaba cerca, muy cerca y que pronto…

El gemido de Robin al llegarle su clímax parecía como si nada ni nadie pudiera algún día hacerle sombra pero solamente unos segundos más tarde, lo que tardó el mascarón de proa en surgir del agua, para que el grito de alivio, otro tipo de alivio, por parte de Luffy se impuso cuando el Sunny se alzó lanzándolo por los aires, y sin poder sujetarse al haber perdido las fuerzas cuando acabó bajo el agua, con una puntería tal que fue a colisionar justo contra Nami… o así hubiera sido si la akage no se hubiera apartado en el último segundo de manera que Luffy arrolló al resto de sus nakama desatascando el umbral de la cocina y empotrándolos contra la pared del fondo.

Nami decidió que lo mejor sería no moverse hasta que el Sunny se hubiera estabilizado lo suficiente para poder caminar sin que pareciera estar completamente ebria perdida.

―Shishishishi… esto ha sido divertido― dijo Luffy sentado en el suelo apoyado contra sus nakama―. ¡Repitámoslo otra vez!

―¡NI SE TE OCURRA, BAKA!― le gritaron todos como bien podían.

Usopp no podía moverse con la cara apoyada contra el suelo y, según sus cálculos, todas sus costillas rotas. Las ocho…

―Dicen que dos nakama no deberían empezar una relación porque repercutiría con el resto de sus nakama pero… ¡nunca pensé que sería de una manera tan violenta!― se lamentó Usopp―. ¿Por qué no nos protegiste, Chopper?― le recriminó a su pequeño nakama quien había acabado, vete tú a saber cómo, atrapado entre las costillas de Brook.

―Gomennasai…― se disculpó Chopper con los ojos llorosos.

Luffy, mientras tanto, se puso en pie para dirigirse a la puerta ahora que el movimiento del Sunny había amainado bastante.

―¿Por qué no se puede repetir?― le preguntó a Nami quien se encontraba justo en el umbral de la puerta.

―En primer lugar porque es una locura y en segundo porque es demasiado pront…― las palabras de Nami fueron interrumpidas por unos sonidos que ahora mismo ya no resultaban desconocidos para sus nakama… o por lo menos para la mayoría de ellos.

―¿Qué es eso?― preguntó Luffy al no haberse enterado antes de lo sucedido.

―La aclaración de que alguien se lo está pasando ¡Super!― dijo Franky quitándose al resto de sus nakama de encima.

En el rostro de Luffy se iluminó una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Tan divertido es? Yo también quiero divertirme― por suerte Nami logró agarrarle antes de que saltase en dirección a los camarotes donde interrumpiría a sus dos nakama en plena… _actividad_―. Oi, Nami, ¿por qué me paras?

―¡Porque no puedes ir allí a interrumpirles, baka!― le explicó Nami sintiendo como sus mejillas se encontraban a juego con su cabello akage.

―¿Por qué?― le preguntó haciendo un puchero―. Parece que se están divirtiendo y Franky dice que es "Super" así que yo también quiero pasarlo "Super" como Zoro y Robin.

―Pero para eso necesitarás a una pareja, Luffy-san― le recordó Brook ganándose el impacto de una de las zapatillas de Nami en la cabeza.

―¡Urusei, baka! ¿A ti quién te manda meterte en esto?― pero el enfado de Nami se evaporó cuando se percató de la fija mirada que le estaba dedicando Luffy.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera añadir algo a esta estrambótica situación los gemidos de Robin se hicieron más audibles y, ¿volvía a empezar a balancearse el Sunny otra vez?

Usopp se cubrió las orejas con ambas manos tratando de ahogar aquellos sonidos y las imágenes que traían consigo.

―Onegai, Brook, toca algo ahora mismo o de lo contrario…

―Yo ho ho ho… ahora mismo tocaré algo, no debéis preocuparos por nada― les tranquilizó Brook echando mano a su violín preparado para tocar una melodía.

Sanji por fin pudo recuperar el suficiente sentido para percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo menos a una distancia cercana para así evitar pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en el camarote de Nami y… Rob… su otra nakama. Mejor era no pensar claramente en ella o se pondría malo nuevamente.

―Más te vale alejarte de Nami-swan, kuso de goma, porque de lo contrario no solamente te moleré a patadas sino que no probarás bocado durant… hey, ¿nani?

No se veía por ninguna parte a Nami o a Luffy aunque eso no quería decir nada, ¿verdad? Claro que un ligero uso de su Kenbunshoku Haki le permitiría estar seguro de dónde se encontraba su amada akage aunque, al mismo tiempo, en ocasiones la ignorancia era toda una bendición.

―**¡¿PERO QUIERES PARAR CON ESO?!**― le gritó Sanji junto al resto de sus nakama salvo al destinatario de los gritos.

Brook.

―Yo ho ho ho… no puedo pararlo― admitió a su pesar―. Por algún motivo solamente puedo tocar estas dos notas.

Y era cierto, Brook solamente parecía poder tocar dos notas con su violín. Dos notas que parecían hacer eco con los gemidos de Robin y el movimiento del Sunny casi parecía como si estuvieran sonando los muelles de una cama.

_¡Ñikiñikiñikiñikiñiki!_

Entonces, para rematar la desgracia, volvieron a perder el equilibrio para acabar encajados nuevamente en el umbral de la cocina claro que, por lo menos, así se detuvo el incesante sonido de Brook con su violín. Aunque también había la cruz a la cara de esta moneda.

―Faster, Zoro! Hai, deeper!

―¡LUFFY!

―¿Sí, Nami?

―¡QUÉ NO TE PARES, BAKAYAROU!

Siempre había una parte buena y otra, digamos, que no tan buena. En este caso Chopper sí había sido capaz de usar su Guard Point pero, mientras los demás quedaron insonorizados con el espeso pelaje de su nakama, Sanji quedó con la cabeza al descubierto siendo el único, además de Chopper aunque esta parecía no darle mucha importancia a los quehaceres de aquel par de parejas de sus nakama, que escuchaba las reacciones, intensas por lo que podía escucharse, acerca de lo que sucedía en el interior de los camarotes, y verse reflejado en el bamboleo del Sunny.

―¿Por qué tengo que escuchar yo todo esto?― se lamentó Sanji tratando de no escuchar como sus dos chicas disfrutaban recibiendo placer de aquellos dos kusogaki.

―Es normal estando Nami y Robin en edad reproductora y que las mujeres prácticamente estén en celo todo el tiempo, por mucho que técnicamente la ovulación pueda durar cuarenta y ocho horas en el momento de…

La voz de Sanji sonó ominosa poniendo los pelos de punta a Chopper quien, estando en Guard Point, tenía una buena cantidad.

―Tonakai para cenar. Bien amarinado con una salsa espesa de hierbas para darle un sabor de…

Los lamentos de Chopper ahogaron cualquier otro sonido en el Sunny hasta que este terminó volcando quedando boca abajo con amenaza de hundirse. Afortunadamente con un buen coup de vent por parte de Franky logró devolverle la postura correcta al Sunny antes de que los usuarios de Akuma no mi, o cualquiera de los demás, llegase a ahogarse.

―Está claro que con dos parejas de nakama será mucho peor para los demás que con una sola― se lamentó Usopp mientras vomitaba el agua que se había tragado enredado entre las cuerdas del columpio.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, y por la que acababan de pasar, no tardaron en escuchar unas sonoras risas inconfundibles.

―Shishishishi… ¡repitámoslo de nuevo!

Los mugiwara que no se encontraban en los camarotes tenían su opinión bien clara al respecto.

―**¡DE ESO NADA!**

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Budoushu:** Vino (uva) [Tipo de uva], Maestro del Bushidou.

**Budou:** Uvas, Bushidou.

**Shu:** Tipo (variedad, especies), Maestro.

Nico Robin aficionada a beber vino y Roronoa Zoro espadachín con su propio Bushidou, camino del guerrero (el camino del _guerrero_ se encuentra en la muerte), ¿coincidencia o simplemente otra muestra oculta del ZoRo? también está la tercera posibilidad de que siga viendo más allá de lo sanamente recomendable XD

Es curioso que alguien como Zoro demuestre las _siete virtudes_ del bushidou, entre las que se encuentra el **"Rei"**, _Respeto_-_Cortesía_, con el que se deja bien clara su manera de actuar tanto contra Hyouzou como con Monet. Pero así es Zoro, ¿no? Alguien que parece totalmente salvaje pero, en el fondo, tiene bien dispuesto su modo de conducta que no resulta tan insensible, y sangrienta, como pudiera parecer a primera vista: el "lado blando" que señaló Sanji en Punk Hazard pero que viene a consecuencia de las virtudes del Bushidou.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
